


Something Strange Takes Over Me

by EscapingReality51



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David being happy, David's first night at Patrick's, Lots of kissing, M/M, Patrick being happy, post 4x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: David goes over to Patrick's to spend the night for the first time





	Something Strange Takes Over Me

David’s knock on the door is soft, so soft Patrick almost doesn’t hear it over Ray’s booming voice. 

“Patrick’s right in here,” it says, “is there anything you need, a drink, a tea? Maybe a bathrobe?” 

Patrick walks over to the door and opens it, revealing David on the other side. His face is feigning kindness but Patrick can read right through it and they share a glance that makes Patrick have to hide a laugh. 

“We’re good, thanks Ray,” he says, stepping aside and letting David walk through the door. 

“Are you sure?” Ray asks, looking between the two of them expectantly. 

David looks at Patrick and smiles a little before replying: “Yes, we’re sure.”

While Patrick closes the door Ray can’t help himself. “Well I’m just downstairs if you need anything just let me know and I can bring you up a refreshment or anything -” and then the door is closed. 

“A bathrobe?” David asks, eyebrows raised. “His, or someone else’s?”

“I have not asked him, and I have never taken him up on that offer,” Patrick says. 

David nods. 

Patrick takes a breath trying to calm his burgeoning nerves. Throughout the day he was able to keep them under wraps but at the sight of David in his small room is making his palms sweaty. He looks good, in the way that he always looks good - like the clothes he is wearing is made for him but no one else, verging on the ridiculous if it weren’t for the way David carries it so well. The black and white leopard print jumper is in stark contrast with his near jet-black hair and his expressive eyebrows. Patrick takes him in more openly than he is used to.

David places his small black bag on the floor containing what Patrick presumes will be entertaining pyjamas and spins around slowly, taking in the space that Patrick can partly call his own. When he meets Patrick’s eye he is clearly trying to suppress a grin. 

“So this is your place?” he asks. Patrick crosses his arms across his chest, and hums in reply. “I hope it’s okay, me staying here.”

Patrick’s heart swells at the words, at David’s care and caring. “Yeah, of course.” David walks over and plants a kiss on Patrick’s cheek and smiles. 

“Hi,” he says. 

“Hi,” Patrick replies. 

Patrick’s room isn’t large - he warned David of that before he came - so David sits down on the bed. 

“So you have a room at Ray’s?” David asks. 

“Yeah, when I got here I just needed a place to stay and Ray offered this room. He’s a better housemate than I expected, even if he is a bit…” 

“Full on?” David queries, and Patrick laughs. 

“Yeah, that’s about right.” 

Patrick sits down next to David on the bed, feels the dip in the mattress pulling him towards David and has to tense his muscles to not just fall into it. He wants to pace this right, wants to do this right. Savour every moment. 

There’s a tension between them that Patrick doesn’t know how to diffuse. A single wrong move and they could end up ruining what little they have started, like this night is momentous despite them already outlining what will and will not happen. It’s so new and fresh and Patrick doesn’t know exactly how to do it all so instead he looks at David’s hands fidgeting in his lap.

David’s hands pause and he glances at Patrick. “I brought wine,” David says after a short bout of silence. 

Patrick raises an eyebrow. “Wine… might not be such a bad idea.” 

David nods. 

The glasses are plastic and the wine is red and Patrick ends up sitting with his back against the headboard with his feet spread out in front of him, while David sits on the red chair in the corner of the room, both feet tucked under him.

“This wine is better than I expected,” David says, taking a sip. 

Patrick joins him and takes a long sip. “It is drinkable,” he comments. 

“My point exactly,” David says, and at the next sip he grimaces a little. “We need to get better wine for the shop.” 

Patrick smiles. “I believe you are in charge of the creative decisions,” he quips. 

“I was definitely not involved the creative decisions made when this was developed,” David counters. 

“Fair point,” Patrick says. 

David drinks the last in his plastic glass and leans forward to get to the bottle sitting on Patrick’s nightstand but Patrick sees his opportunity. Taking the glass out of David’s hand he sets his own glass down next to it and places his hand in David’s, twining their fingers and tugging, pulling David out of the chair and towards the bed. Patrick shuffles, leaving space for David to sit in front of him. David smiles playfully as they shuffle until they are sitting opposite one another, David’s hand still in Patrick’s. 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do,” Patrick says. 

David’s eyes trace along Patrick’s face and he smiles just a little, just enough to let Patrick know he wants something too. “We are taking it slow,” David says. “Especially since I think Ray might be listening at the door.” 

Patrick lets out a breathy laugh. “I meant this,” he says, and with that he leans forward. 

David tastes of wine and his lips are soft, framed by a bruising stubble of dark hair that Patrick relishes to feel against his skin, his lips. They have kissed a few times now but it still feels new, still makes his heartbeat thump in his chest and makes his fingers tingle. What is new now is time and Patrick takes it, takes the time to map out the feel of David’s lips against his, the smell of David that surrounds him, the slight warmth of David’s hand in his. 

Patrick inhales deeply and as their lips part he quickly moves closer only to meet again in a kiss with slightly more fervour, more of everything. When David’s lips part Patrick moves even closer and places his tongue just there, sparks shooting down his spine when David does the same. 

David smiles against Patrick’s lips which in turn makes Patrick grin like an idiot. He tugs gently on the hand he still holds in his, and he falls back, pulling David on top of him rather ungracefully. David doesn’t seem to notice, or care.

Their kisses deepen even with the hint of care that Patrick knows David is taking. Patrick knows that there will be a time for more, for the layers of clothing to disappear and the wanting to take over but for now, this is enough. This is more than Patrick could ever have hoped for. 

David’s hands rest on Patrick’s chest and his hips and legs slot between Patrick’s and Patrick can’t help but place his hands on David’s waist, on his back, feeling the muscles ripple with the micro-movements of David’s body. Patrick gets lost in this feeling, in the moment, in the gentle kisses they share and the weight of David on him. 

When David pulls away he has a soft glint in his eyes and a knowing smirk on his lips. 

“I’m really glad I brought a proper moisturiser tonight,” he says, voice deeper than usual.

Patrick lifts his head to give him a kiss, drawing it out when he feels David melt into it. “Why?” he asks as he pulls away. 

“Your chin doesn’t seem to be agreeing with my stubble,” David remarks. 

Patrick lifts a hand to his chin and feels a slight burn as he touches his skin. “I have moisturiser here you know.” 

David’s eyebrows crease. “I doubt yours is made to calm redness and irritation,” David says. Patrick’s face freezes. Was that a thing? How was that a thing? “I thought as much,” David continues. 

David shifts as Patrick moves to get up. He nips out of the room to look himself in the mirror in the bathroom and - oh - he is more red than he expected. Not that he had expected anything, he hasn’t exactly spent half an hour making out with a man before, let alone a man with stylish well-kept stubble. 

Looking at himself like this, it feels different. The subtle changes he has felt over the past months have culminated into this moment of him staring at reddened skin with a man waiting in his bedroom. A smile spreads across his lips as a warmth fills his chest. It’s a smile he can’t stop, so he doesn’t.

He quietly walks back to the bedroom and tries to open and close the door without waking Ray. David is sitting with his back resting on his headboard with a plastic glass of wine in his hand, and he smiles as Patrick walks in. 

“It’s in the top of my toiletries if you want to use some,” he says. 

Patrick walks over and pours himself a little more wine, drinking it in one go. “I’ll wait. If I use it now it might go to waste,” he says. David’s eyebrows raise and he smirks into his glass. 

“A bold statement,” David says, shifting to let Patrick move closer. 

Patrick leans forward and kisses him deeply, nose pressed to David’s cheek, and he feels a hand on his shoulder, David’s thumb pressing soothing circles onto his collarbone. 

“I hope you know,” David says as Patrick places a kiss to his jaw, moving along until his lips graze just below David’s ear, “I did not want to come here for this.” 

Patrick chuckles with his lips still on David’s skin. “I know you needed a place to stay,” Patrick says. 

“Just for the night,” David continues. Patrick kisses down his neck until he reaches a place that makes David’s breath hitch. “I don’t want you doing all this because you think I won’t want to be here otherwise.” 

Patrick lifts his head now, sees the worry in David’s eyes. “I’m new to all of this, but I’m not a monk David.” 

David rolls his eyes slightly. “You are one button away from priesthood,” he quips, a joy that fades too quickly. “This is the healthiest start to any relationship I’ve ever had, I don’t want to do the wrong thing -” 

“You won’t,” Patrick says. He places a hand on David’s arm and squeezes. “This is all new to me and I know I’m not really ready for more than this right now.” He moves the hand to David’s chest, right above his heart. “For now, I just want to keep doing this.” 

David’s eyes soften. “We can do whatever you’d like,” he says. 

Patrick smiles, and leans in for another press of their lips when David speaks. “Can we do it after some water though?” 

Patrick grins. “Of course.” 

Five minutes later he walks into the room with two glasses in hand and sees David reading the book that was lying on his nightstand. 

“I did not know they wrote books specifically aimed at getting you to fall asleep,” David says. 

Patrick walks over and hands a glass to David. “They don’t,” he says. 

“Oh,” David replies, “I read about four sentences and could feel my eyes dropping, so I just figured…” 

Patrick smiles. “Could just be the time,” he says. 

David takes a sip before setting the glass next to the book. “I haven’t even noticed what the time is.” He pulls at Patrick collar gently, giving him time to place his own glass on a table before he pulls him on top of him, shuffling so that Patrick can slot his leg between David’s. 

Patrick rests a head on David’s shoulder and lifts his head to kiss him, the edge from earlier melting into a pleasure at just being here, David’s arms around him, David’s chest pressed to his. 

They stay there for long, too long if Patrick considers when he has to get up for work tomorrow but he doesn’t care. A puzzle-piece has slotted into place with each press of David’s lips, each touch of David’s fingers. A happiness present in his chest that was never there before. He wants to sink into it, enjoy every moment, send this feeling back to his younger self to let him know that there was never anything wrong with him. He just hadn’t found the right person, the right man. 

“I brought pyjamas,” David says after Patrick has been lying on his chest for a while. 

“This should be fun,” Patrick says, shifting on the bed. He glances over his shoulder to look at the clock and sighs. “We should sleep.” 

David nods, humming in agreement. “Can I use the bathroom?”

Patrick sits up and helps David do the same. “Of course, it’s the second room down the hall.” 

David gets a large bag of toiletries from his bag and shuffles out of the room, giving Patrick time to change out of his very rumpled shirt and jeans. By the time David gets back Patrick is throwing out the empty wine glasses and placing the empty bottle beside his door. 

“Your turn,” David says, and even though he looks tired Patrick sees a smile in his eyes, on his lips. 

Patrick goes to the bathroom and sees a bottle of moisturiser on the sink, sitting, waiting. A gesture extended that makes Patrick grin at himself in the mirror. 

He washes his face and applies a generous amount to his chin, wincing a little. It hurts more than he expected but it doesn’t matter; the joy at what has happened far outweighs the slight discomfort.

David has moved under the covers when Patrick gets back, and as Patrick lays down he shifts over, lying back down on David’s chest, David’s arms wrapped around him once more. His striped pyjamas are soft against Patrick’s cheek and they share a minty kiss or seven before Patrick switches off the light.

They fall asleep almost at once, the rise and fall of David’s chest all Patrick needs to lull him into relaxing his limbs, calming his mind. The new feelings that bubble in his chest find their home in the smile on his lips and the exhale against his skin, and the person lying next to him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had a chance to read this through yet but I wanted to post it anyway. 
> 
> Any comments and kudos would be much appreciated :) I'm @escapingreality on tumblr


End file.
